Her Return
by LuneAmour
Summary: Amourshipping one shot. After his adventure in Orre, Ash meets up with some of his old friends in Pallet Town and someone's back to ask him a favour.


She Returned

Her sapphire eyes had stared into his dark eyes eliminating all thoughts of anything else but her. She was taller than the last time he saw her. Taller in more ways. Even her personality seemed to have altered too. But the one thing that did not change was her face and the shine of the sunset reflected that same adorable face. If only she was smiling.

"S-Sere-na..." Ash stumbled, words were stuck in his throat. "Welcome back." He stepped towards Serena. Serena was stepping towards him too. She then lost her right foot, slipped on her left then slowly closed her eyes; she was falling head on.

"SERENA!" The raven-haired boy cried making his footpaces faster. He clinched the blonde's left hand, pulled her right arm around his shoulder then allowed her head to drop on his left shoulder. Ash heard her breathing heavily followed by violent coughing. "Serena," Ash whispered sliding his arms on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Serena whispered, although the tone of her voice suggested otherwise. "Thanks Ash," She lifted her head up trying to face Ash. She then nodded. Her body felt light against his whilst hearing her sweet voice cough.

"Serena," Ash breathed. His hand then touched her hot pale forehead. "You have a fever," Ash confirmed. "You're sweating and you're pale."

"Believe me Ash," Serena breathed. "I'm okay."

"No!" Ash was having none of it. He was going to help her. Any logical friend would do that. "I'll take you to my place," He decided "My mom will know what to do." He grabbed Serena by her torso helping her stand up. The blonde fainted on Ash's chest. Ash grabbed on to Serena's thigh and swung them near his shoulder. His arms perfectly placed on her back as Ash forced her head to sleep on his shoulder. His jaw bent down to the Serena's ear. "Don't worry Serena, I'll take care of you."

As he carried Serena in his arms, he wondered what she had been doing for the past months. He had really missed her; at times he wished that she had stayed with him. He had many good friends, but Serena was something more, he had no idea how to explain it. He heard her sweet grunts; she was falling asleep on him. Not that he didn't mind, in fact he didn't care at all. He just wanted Serena to be safe.

_Why was Serena so light? What has she been doing to herself? She sure has changed since the last time I saw her. I am glad to see her again but this is far different to the Serena I used to know. How could Clemont and Bonnie allow this to happen to her? Where the hell is Fennekin? Surely she would have at least brought her pokemon with her._

Ash saw his friends hanging around his house. It was good to have a reunion. Misty and Gary were practically flirting with each other, messing around like little children. That was definitely not Gary's usual behavior. He was glad that Gary was there; one of his old buddies. Even through Misty was dating Tracey she was still flirting with other boys. May, Dawn, Iris and Brock were walking around peacefully when they saw Ash carry Serena in his arms.

"Ash!"

"Serena!"

They all dashed over to Ash.

"Who's she?" Dawn squeaked. "I'm sure I recognize her from somewhere before."

"Serena," Ash replied. "One of my friends. You've met her once."

"Oh my, she looks unwell," Dawn stated. "She looks like she needs some rest."

"Is my Mom at home?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, she's home," May added followed by a nod.

"Okay thanks," Ash responded. He pushed Serena's head closer to his neck and stormed off. "See you guys later!" He continued to carry the blonde in his arms. He marched to the door of his house. He kicked the door open giving out a bang noise.

"MOM!" Ash called.

Delia marched across to the living room. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Ash!" She barked. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry Mom, Serena needs a place to stay." He laid his eyes on the vulnerable blonde. "She's not very well."

"I think she has a fever," Delia thought. "I'll go and buy some medicine. Take her to your room! You can sleep on the floor tonight. There's some spare bedding in the attic."

"Okay Mom, thanks."

Ash rushed Serena up the stairs as if some kind of emergency. The minute he was in his bedroom, the very first thing he did was place Serena on the bed. Her head fainting on the pillow. You're safe Serena don't worry, he thought to himself.

Three hours later Serena woke up. She felt a fan on her face, cloaks around her and softness on her head.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Oh yeah stupid me, I'm at Ash's house. Why did he have to do that? I told him he didn't have to and that I was ok. I'm just thirsty..._

Serena saw a glass of water near the bedside table. Was that for her? Not that she cared; she was just plain thirsty. Grabbing the glass she gulfed the water. The water felted fresh, cool and refreshing. After gulping the water she inhaled then exhaled heavily.

"Serena!"

Serena fell off the bed and landed on the floor. "Serena!" Ash dashed over to Serena, then helping her get back on the bed. "Are you okay Serena?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Serena stated. She gazed at the floor feeling too ashamed to look at him. "I'm just making a fool of myself." She began to smile. Finally the old Serena was coming back.

"You didn't," Ash stated "You were just ill."

"You didn't have to do this for me Ash," Serena told Ash.

"It's okay I'd do anything for a friend like you," Ash stated. "So anyway, how are you? Did you meet any new friends?"

Serena dropped her head down. "No one particular," Serena replied.

"Got any new pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No I didn't catch any?"

"So how was it overall with you, Clemont and Bonnie?"

"I didn't travel with them!" Serena answered. "I travelled alone..."

"Alone... Serena why alone?"

"I thought it would make me stronger. Anyway sorry I didn't contact you or anything."

"That's okay," Ash added.

"I was wondering; if you could do me a favour?" Serena asked. She was in a serious tone. Even more serious than Ash had ever seen her before.

"Serena, I've just told you that I would do anything for you."

"I wanted to say this a long time ago, but I didn't want to freak you out. Cause you were like the best friend I've ever had. I always wanted to hang around with such a kind person like you. I have to say if it wasn't for you Ash, I wouldn't have been half as strong as I am today. Whenever I fell you would catch me. I didn't like seeing you get hurt. You were always there for me; and I tried to be there for you. Whenever I was in a battle all I had to do was think of you to keep me going. Your spirit lingered in my soul and has not departed and never will.

This might be a stupid question but would you sleep with me?"

Ash cupped Serena's face. Leaned forward opened his arms to Serena in a hug then brushed his lips against Serena's. One blissful kiss. They both had their eyes closed and could both feel the passion running in each other's veins. A sweet passionate kiss which allowed the tongues to connect and greet each other for the first time. Their bodies were stuck to one another as the tongues continued to twist, turn, wrestle and dance. Ash and Serena paused and silently stared at each other. Then they continued an open kiss. Ash pulled on Serena's bottom lip and reluctantly slipped away. Serena enjoyed that moment and wish it lasted longer. She saw the grin on the raven-haired boy's face.

"Does that answer your question Serena?"

Serena smiled. He felt the same way too. He wants to sleep with her too. Make love and finally be a couple. Making love was something that she had always wanted to do.

In delight Serena and Ash's lips kissed again with even more passion and delight. Ash jumped on to Serena whilst taking his shirt off. This gave Serena more time to caress his toned chest and to admire it. Ash grabbed onto Serena's shirt.

"Now take these off!" Ash grinned.

"Whatever you say," Serena replied.

Both of their lips met again. Their shoulders constantly moved backwards and forwards. Ash removed Serena's red top revealing a pink bra. Their lips had departed each other; Ash's hand crawled onto Serena's waist then pulled down everything that was on her lower body. He had done it slowly in order to prolong the moments with each other. Serena moaned. In her mind was Ash's name. She felt his tongue slide all over her body and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Serena's breath became heavy. Ash's tongue returned in his mouth and he gently pulled Serena to his level. His arms crawled to Serena's back and he unclipped her bra. He then tossed it away carelessly.

This was something she always wanted to do but still at the heat of the moment she was too shy. Her cheeks had started to glow rose pink, she had no explanation for it.

The two continued to stare at each other. As Serena couldn't think of anything else to do she grabbed onto Ash's butt. Ash planted kisses on her neck as Serena undid his belt and made his denim jeans slide down to his thighs. He shrugged them off, leaving him in his boxers. The two started to kiss again. Skins started to rub against each other. Her skin was soft, his muscles were strong. A perfect pairing. The lips greeted again. Switching positions and fighting for their place. Serena could feel Ash's boner rubbing against her core. Together they both tried to remove the boxers.

Now they were both naked. They wrapped the sheets against each other. They both moaned and groaned each other's names. Ash forced Serena to the mattress on the bed and placed his mouth around her left breast. He closed his eyes dreamily. Serena's pitching became high. She tugged onto Ash's black hair hearing his grunts and feeling his breathing. She felt the lumps and butterflies in her stomach about to dance around and explode.

"ASH!" Serena breathed clenching onto his buttocks, they both had a tight grip against eachother. Meanwhile Serena's hand claimed an erected penis, which she played with a state of pleasure.

"Where's your mother?" Serena asked him.

Ash removed his face from the blonde's chest.

"She and everyone else went clubbing," Ash had replied in a sort of embarrassed way.

"She's still clubbing at her age?"

"Well at least no-one can hear us,"

"That's okay,"

Ash's mouth engulfed Serena's. Serena's hand still stuck onto the raven-boy's head. Things now were starting to get painful for Serena. She felt fingers grinding in her core; and tickling her clit. Serena continued to moan. Their skin was beginning to rub hard against each other. She could feel his manhood rub on the side of her neck. Eventually they both lost control of their own bodies.

Serena was in a state of bliss but why did it have to be painful is well. Inside she wondered how Ash felt. Did he feel the same as her or was he enjoying it without any pain whatsoever. Serena bit her lips trying to hold back her tears. She squeezed Ash's shoulders tightly for support but he didn't seem to mind at all. Her groans were louder as she felt juices departing her body.

"Ashy," Serena squealed. Her eyes were uncontrollable. Her eyes drowned in tears. She threw her own body against Ash's chest grabbing onto him harder and gasping on the side on of his neck.

"Serena!" Ash grumbled. He cupped her face delicately. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Serena complained as she tried to hide the tears away. "I just feel so emotional right now."

"We can stop this if this is getting too painful. I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" Serena snapped shaking her head. "Just get on with it"

Ash gripped on to Serena's waist. Serena rested her forehead on Ash's nose.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"As I'll ever be," Serena admitted.

Three, two, one. A shattering of the hymen, Serena let put a huge scream as droplets of tears departed her eyes and splattered on Ash's cheek. Serena felt herself getting wetter. He was inside of her just as she wanted him to be. She loved this momement but hated the pain. She grabbed onto Ash's back, continuing to moan and groan. He thrusted in and out of her. She tilted her head back, yelling out his name but was in fear that the neighbours would hear.

A wave of pleasure hit Serena suddenly. The pain was slowly going away. "The pain is going," Serena whispered. "...Slowly,"

"You want me to stop?" Ash asked.

"No," Serena announced whilst biting her lip trying to ignore the pain. Ash continued to thrust in and out of Serena. She had no control but she knew that she had died and gone to heaven. The pain ceased. They were both hot and wet. They continued making out like rabbits. Serena was out of breath and she needed oxygen. Ash covered her lips with his mouth but she retrieved her oxygen. Waves of the orgasm made it difficult to hold still. Serena collapsed on the pillows. All good things had to come at an end. She was content. Ash plunged himself out of Serena, he knew she had enough and she needed to sleep. Ash said nothing. He didn't know how all of this happened so quickly, but it felt like bliss.

Things were never going to be the same


End file.
